Halloween in Storybrooke
by VellaVenetia
Summary: A little Captain Swan Halloween fluff. And a little bit of Daddy!Killian.


Hello guys. This is going to be my first attempt to fanfiction. I mean, not the first one ever but first that is not written in my native language. Please forgive me all eventual mistakes and stuff.

This is going to be a little Daddy!Killian, Mr and Mrs Jones Halloween fluff.

Enjoy!

The Ponies and Barbies thing is real. My little cousins in action on Christmas Morning.

"Mummy, Daddy! Wake up!"

Killian slowly managed to open his eyes to a little girl unceremoniously jumping on their bed and trying to hold huge witchy-like hat on her blond locks at the same time.

"Daddy!" his beloved daughter jumped right onto his chest leaving him breathless for a little moment.

"Daddy it's Halloween!" now, completely awake, he embraced four year old and got up from bed holding her in his arms, avoiding further damage as she began to jump again unconscious to the fact that she's about to break her daddy's ribs.

Oh, of course, that weird holiday. He got used to it now but first time, seeing all of those tiny little pirates with those tiny little plastic hooks and eye patches running around and asking for sweets… Scary.

"And what is my little princess going to wear? Are you going to be a fairy?" He teased and in return his daughter gave him exactly the same _Are you kidding me?_ look as her mother very often does.

"Fairies are lame, Daddy. I'm going to be a wicked witch!"

And there he was, puzzled and confused. If this little creature in his arms only knew what that real evil Wicked Witch has done to this town.

"Don't be lame Daddy. I know you're an old man but fairies really? You should know that your daughter is as far from all pink and puffy stuff as possible."

He raised eyebrow, looking at his beautiful wife slowly getting up to greet him and a little girl curled up in his arms.

He leaned to kiss her. Emma's soft sweet lips after all these years tasted exactly the same as back then in Neverland, when they first shared a kiss. Every single kiss gave him butterflies exactly like all those stolen adventurous kisses from their past, nothing changed, except maybe…. he loved her more and more every day.

He managed to steal another kiss before Venetia manifested her disapproval.

"Eww!"

Emma laughed softly catching her husband's gaze, his blue eyes so full of love and affection, still, exactly like few years ago. He didn't have to say antyhing, she knew that for her he was ready to go to the moon and back without hesitation. And she loved him with all her heart. It took her a while to realize it but when she finally did, he made her the most adored and the happiest women in the world. She didn't have to fear loneliness any more.

"So, shall we have some wicked breakfast? Go get Henry! I've heard your Daddy is making pancakes." Venetia stormed out of their bedroom screaming Henry's name all the way.

"I didn't know I'm making breakfast, Swan." Even though, she proudly introduced herself as Emma Jones now, he still liked to call her Swan. His Swan. He gave her his flirtatious smile number 5. Her favorite.

"Now you do, Hook." Despite his reattached now and definitely not cursed hand, she still liked to call him that, especially during their little traditional tease arguments. Some things don't change.

They still flirted like they just meet each other. And he still leaves her breathless after standing to close, after giving her all those sexy looks, after whispering into her parted lips without actually kissing her. This man is a tease… and after all those years it's still working on her quite well.

"If the lady insists." He whispered in her ear and softly kissed her neck. Heat exploded inside her and he knew that.

"And she will show you later how grateful she is." She gave him a little smile looking at him from underneath her long eyelashes and left him before he caught and enslaved her in their bed.

Downstairs in the living room she found a hilarious picture.

Henry on the couch, half asleep was drinking cocoa listening to his little sister Halloween babbling. Venetia on the other side, still wearing this huge witchy hat was sitting on the carpet playing with her My Little Ponny collection.

"Mum, you know that your daughter is vicious and evil?" said Henry with a deadpan voice following the events on the floor, where Ponies stood to a big battle with Barbie dolls.

"Well, she is half-pirate." Emma braced herself not to laugh.

"What means vicious?" asked Venetia in between making weird noises as Ponny approached Barbie's fort.

"That is having very… err… particular sense of humor, love." Killian answered staring at the battlefield that just a few moments ago he would proudly called his living room. "Darling, what is it?"

"Ponies are fighting to save Halloween. Because the Barbie queen" she pointed to a doll sitting on a Lego throne "is a Halloween Grinch! And she doesn't want Ponies to dress up and have sweets. Barbies don't eat sweets because they are on a diet and they are not happy because of that. So they don't want anyone to be happy!" she continued with voice so serious that her parents couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are Barbies on a diet?" Henry joined a conversation, looking a little more awake than before.

"Because otherwise they will be fat and won't fit in all those tiny clothes they have. So Ponies want to fight for bigger size selection in Barbie clothing industry right after they'll win Halloween back."

"That's… err… that's a honorable thing to do, love." Killian didn't really know how to react to his daughter's speech so he turned himself into preparing pancakes. Painfully aware of his wife sitting on kitchen worktop, watching his every move. Oh god, and she's still wearing this short pajamas.

"Regina called… she agreed to Roland having a sleepover with his friends after all trick or treat fun. She asked if we're OK with Henry and Venetia being invited." She nonchalantly stretched her body reveling lace underwear underneath her already sexy pajamas.

"I assume you said yes, Swan." He looked at her briefly and almost dropped a plate amazed of her perfect body and all sexuality in this simple movement. What is this woman doing to him?

"Come, Honey Bee, I think Barbies learned their lesson already." Killian picked his daughter from the floor and placed her on his shoulders.

"Henry, matey, breakfast is ready!"

Few hours later, a proud, little, green-faced Wicked Witch stood before him, asking for his approval.

"Beautiful, love!" he said.

"Daddy! I have to be scary! Not beautiful!" she squeaked almost beginning to cry.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Ohgodohgodohgod…._

"I mean I personally find it beautiful and amusing how scary you managed to look today. If I didn't know it was you, I would run screaming and hide under the bed." He kissed this little green nose, earning himself eager hug and cheerful laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what kind of tricks did you prepare for tonight?"

"I'll just turn them all into a flying monkeys one by one. Hopefully I won't have to do that." Deadly serious, as always.

She really is a pirate's daughter. Pillage and plunder would be all she thought about if he only introduced her to the idea. Adorable little creature with one of the most beautiful smiles is the world, strong competition to her mother.

"She sure will be as beautiful as her mother one day and probably even more dangerous." He said right after the front door slammed loudly, leaving them alone.

"What do you mean dangerous? I'm a savior, you are the pirate."

"You know exactly what I mean, Swan." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap, kissing her hungrily. She didn't wear his favorite pajamas anymore but she was teasing him with this bloody lace underwear all day long and now he was ready to claim what's his.

He laid her on the couch ad started slowly unbuttoning her soft plaid shirt, showering her neck and collarbones with the softest kisses, making her beg for more.

He was just about to remove his wife's clothing completely, when doorbell ring disturbed all the fun.

"Trick or treat!" little pirate, little princess and a little vampire shouted at the same time, almost giving him a heart attack. He strolled back to he hallway reaching for big box full of sweets, offering them to children.

_I don't want to end up as a flying monkey, I'll do the treat. _He thought.

His sweet love making session with his wife was has been disturbed at least five more times by all kinds of Halloween creatures asking for sweets.

"You never give up, do you, Hook?"

"I would never give up on my Swan." And he started softly kissing her neck again.


End file.
